molly's accident
by BlackNeko20
Summary: molly macdonald is hit by a car and ends up in a coma, or at least part of her does. while her body lays asleep, she's awake. she sees the error of her ways too, and she realizes bullying was never the answer. she wants to be a better person, but will her body recover? rated t for the accident itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Molly's Accident**

theme: tragedy

theme from darkangelsnapelover's one-shot challenge. this will be a longer piece.

Chapter 1-The Accident

Molly was walking James home from the library. James and Molly were both older now. Molly was in high school and James would soon be in middle school. They were both carrying a stack of books to do their homework. They were careful as they crossed the street. Molly pushed a button to let them cross. The light turned yellow and they looked both ways.

As they neared the double yellow line, Molly heard screeching tires. She looked up and saw a large pickup truck barreling towards her and James. Molly dropped her books and shoved James hard in the back. He flew across the rest of the crosswalk and fell on his face.

A big noise boomed behind him. James didn't know what happened. He lifted his head and saw Molly crumpled in the street. She had blood coming from so many places. People were checking on her, seeing if she was alive. The pickup truck never stopped, its Ford bumper left behind.

James started to cry as emergency vehicles flooded the scene. He wasn't allowed to move. He didn't know if Molly was alive or not, but from where he lay, she looked long gone.

Molly looked up to see the crazy scene. Different colors of flashing lights flickered off car windows. Everyone who witnessed the hit-and-run stayed behind. Molly didn't know anyone except James. She saw him staring at something surrounded by people. Molly tried to push past them; she went through them instead.

"Am I dead?" she called, but no one heard her. No one answered her either. She was like James: She thought she must be dead because of how broken her body looked. Paramedics weren't saying much, just working on her. 'I must be alive if they're looking over me,' Molly thought, but she didn't know.

The scene seemed to speed forward. It took a long time for the paramedics to take Molly and James to the hospital. James was taken by ambulance to Elwood City General Hospital because he hurt his knee. Molly was air-lifted in a helicopter to Metropolis. Her spirit went there with her body. She stood around the strange room as her body lay in bed.

A few hours later, her mom arrived with James, who had a blue bandage wrapped around his knee. Both of them looked sad, but the doctor said Molly wasn't dead. She was in a coma from a head injury. They didn't know if she'd be okay or not.

Molly didn't know if she'd be okay or not either. She'd read stories about people having out-of-body experiences, but most of the stories with ghost girls were all fiction, and all of the ghost girls were actually dead, not alive. Molly didn't know what to think about the situation. She stood in the corner of the room. The scene fast-forwarded again. Molly felt sad and didn't pay attention to much. She didn't know what to do, so she just stayed in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Mysteries

It was two days later. Molly was still in the hospital, both Molly's. The one Molly was just a body in the hospital bed. She had tubes all over her and machines beeping all around her. The other Molly was a ghost. No one had been able to see her yet and no one had heard her cries either.

Molly's mom hadn't left her side since the accident. James went home with a family friend even though he didn't want to. Their mom wanted him to go back to school, but he didn't want to. Molly didn't want him too either. What if he was the only one who could see her? What if he was the only one who could hear her? She wanted him there, but no one could hear her protesting.

After lunch, Molly's mom received letters from a nurse. They were get-well cards for Molly. She spent the afternoon arranging them around the room. Ghost Molly was afraid to touch her mom, so she waited in the corner until her mom went to the bathroom before checking out the cards.

One of the cards was plain aside from a picture drawn on the front. She'd never seen the art style before. She wondered if she knew the person or if the nurse made a mistake. She tried to touch the card to make sure nothing was on the back.

When she did, Molly thought she saw a flash of lightning. She opened her eyes after the flash and found herself in Elwood City High's art room. Buster was drawing at a table by himself. Molly watched him. It was the same style as the card.

Molly wondered why he was making cards from her. In middle school, she and Rattles took turns stealing his lunch money. Binky helped too, but he stopped when Molly found out he was paying for Buster's lunch without their prior knowledge. Molly had been mean to Buster in other ways too. She even tripped him on the stairs once and given him a bloody nose. Why would he make a get-well card for her?

"Are you done yet?" a boy called. Molly turned to see George carrying Wally. She was even meaner to him, always calling him a dummy because of Wally. In fact, the voice he asked the question with was Wally's voice, not George's.

"Yeah," Buster sighed. "Why are you sending a card to her? I thought she was really mean to you." "She is," George nodded, "But I feel really bad. What if she doesn't wake up?" "Why should you feel bad? You weren't the one driving."

George nodded, but Wally spoke, "No one knows who was driving. That's why he's upset: He likes her but he doesn't know who to punch." "Shut it, Wally!" "Just stating the facts, George-my main man-George!" Wally chirped.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but okay," Buster said, passing him the completed card. "Why don't you sign this one so she'll know...if she wakes up?" Buster asked. George nodded and watched Buster leave.

George put down Wally and pulled out a pen. He talked through him anyway, "What are you writing, George, a love poem?" he asked. "None of your business," George replied. "Everything is my business, George. Fess up!" Wally cried.

"No," George said, sighing heavily. "She'll never like me if I keep talking to you like this."

Wally didn't respond; George didn't do his voice. Molly watched as George put the card into an envelope from his backpack. He filled out the address and put it in his bag. He put his backpack on his back. He left the room. He didn't take Wally with him.

The lightning flashed again and Ghost Molly was back at the hospital. She had tears in her ghostly eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Regrets

Molly got the second card the next day, or her mom did. Her mom still hadn't left her side. James still hadn't been back, but he called every night before dinner and before bed. Ghost Molly still hadn't been seen or heard. She was starting to get upset, but she found out she could do things. She flickered the lights while her mom tried to read a magazine. Her mom noticed and got annoyed. She turned the lights off. Molly made a cool breeze. Her mom put on a small jacket.

But Molly wanted to be alive again. The doctors said she was in a coma, but they never said when she'd wake up. They did tests every twelve hours. Molly tried to follow around the nurses to see what they were doing, but the hallways were too crowded.

Molly was starting to feel defeated until she heard there was a visitor. She hovered in the corner as George came into the room. Wally wasn't with him; the art teacher returned Wally but George took him to his locker and then to his closet in his room.

"I haven't seen you before," Molly's mom said when George came into the room. George nodded nervously, "I don't know Molly very well." "Oh," her mom said. "Did she bully you?"

"Sometimes," George nodded. Ghost Molly shifted. The only contact they had was her bullying him. "I like her anyway. She's sweet on the inside. She was only having fun," George whispered. Molly's mom shook her head, "She should've out grown it years ago. She wasn't bullying you before the accident, was she?"

"No," George replied. Ghost Molly shivered again. George was in the library before. She called him four-eyes; he needed reading glasses after a shop accident scratched his eye. George hid in the stacks with Wally. Molly played Marco "Dummy" with him with Rattles. Then she left to get books for a project with James.

Ghost Molly started to cry. She regretted being so mean to George and the others. She couldn't take it back now. She didn't know if she'd wake up or if she'd live at all.

"Thanks for letting me see her," George whispered. "If she wakes up, tell her she was right about Wally. I'm too old," George said. Molly's mom's face flickered with recognition, "You're the ventriloquist from the PTA dinners! Why are you giving up Wally? Did Molly make fun of you?"

"Yes," George nodded. "Don't let her stop your dreams. She was...," Molly's mom stopped. She couldn't say her daughter was mean, not when she didn't know if she'd live or not. Ghost Molly said it for her, "I was mean, George! I was wrong!" she screamed. No one heard her.

"I am getting too old," George said, shifting on his feet. Molly's mom tried to protest. George left anyway. Ghost Molly sank to the floor to cry. Her mom sighed and sat in a chair. She cried too. They both had regrets. They both were silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Worse

Ghost Molly felt weird. She felt like she was empty, like she was fading. She couldn't make the lights flicker anymore and she couldn't make a cold breeze. Her mom was still there. She hadn't left her side. James had come to visit the night before, but only a few minutes. George hadn't been back. Buster hadn't made anymore cards for him either.

The nurses acted different, the doctors too. Ghost Molly watched them move in and out of her room without saying anything. Her mom noticed. She asked questions. They said they were waiting for test results. Her mom said that was okay, but she really wanted answers.

That afternoon, the doctor said Molly needed surgery. Her mom was confused, so the doctor explained it. Molly had pressure in her brain that was hurting her. They wanted to cut into her skull to relieve the pressure and drain any excess fluids. Molly's mom didn't want to sign off on such a surgery. The doctor told her she had no choice if she wanted Molly to live.

Molly's mom signed the paperwork. She had no choice, but she cried anyway. She and Ghost Molly followed the gurney to the operating rooms. They both waited in the waiting room nearby. Both couldn't stop crying.

After an hour, Molly saw a flash. She was in a dream again with George. George was looking at her with sad eyes as he destroyed Wally with a hammer. Wally was screaming with his own voice now. He was moving on his own too.

"Stop killing me!" he screamed. Molly covered her ears. George kept hitting. Molly closed her eyes, but her eyelids were transparent; she could still see everything. Wally lay in a million pieces but George kept hitting.

When he was finally done, he looked up at Molly for the first time. "What do you think of me now?" he asked. "I think you made a mistake. I liked Wally. I was just-"

"You made a mistake too," George nodded, raising his hammer. "You're broken like Wally. You can't be fixed. They can't fix you, not even with surgery."

"I hope you're wrong so I can tell you how sorry I am," Molly sobbed. George shook his head and looked down. Wally was intact again. Molly screamed as he began to hit Wally again. His pieces began to rain down. They hurt Molly's arms and face as they hit. Molly kept screaming but felt breathless.

It happened one more time before the vision started to fade. Molly felt her real eyelids flutter. She opened them. She was Ghost Molly again. Real Molly was on a gurney in her old room. The cards fluttered because of new machines. The surgery went okay, but Molly's head was shaved. It was wrapped in a bandage.

"Your daughter can't breathe on her own now," the doctors told her mother later. "She's worse now, but she'll get better," they promised, but Ghost Molly shook her head. She was very mean to her classmates. She felt like she deserved it if she died. She needed to be punished for being so mean to people, especially George and Wally. She wondered if he'd visit again. She kind of hoped he wouldn't so she wouldn't have to feel so guilty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Better

Molly could make lights flicker again. Her mother hadn't left her side. James wasn't allowed to visit because of the machines, but the breathing machine wasn't needed anymore. Molly was getting better, but Ghost Molly had her doubts. She could sleep now, but she preferred to make the lights flicker instead. She didn't want to dream of George breaking Wally again.

A card arrived the next day from George. It was store-bought. The poem inside was generic. Molly didn't care; it made her heart skip a beat. Even though she was Ghost Molly, Real Molly's heart seemed to beat different too. Her mom thought the cards were helping. She went home for an hour. She showered and brought more cards with James's help.

"Where should I put them?" he asked. "Everywhere," his mom replied. Ghost Molly wished she could help. She hovered in the hallway instead. She turned her head away; she wanted to be surprised.

After James left with the family friend, Molly went inside. Her mom wasn't done yet, but Molly felt the effects. Her heart beat faster as she saw all the cards. A lot of them were from people she bullied. They hoped she feel better and wake up soon. She almost wanted the same thing, so she could apologize to everyone. But then she'd blink and see George smashing Wally again and she'd change her mind.

A day passed before Molly could read all the cards. She wanted to respond. She also wanted to know who some were from because she couldn't read the writing. She touched them, but none gave them the spark that George's card gave her. She felt sad, but then she realized George was special.

Molly started to want to wake up more and more to apologize. She wanted less and less to be punished. The brain surgery was punishment enough; all her hair was gone and she had a big scar. They still hadn't found the driver either, and Molly wanted to help the community with that too. No one knew what the pickup looked like except her. She wanted to change that.

Ghost Molly sat on Real Molly's bed and tried to will her to wakeup. It didn't work. She tried again. It didn't work. Molly cried and fell on top of her body. She fell through it. That made her cry more. She wanted to be alive and wake up and be normal again. She doubted she'd ever get the chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Awake

Molly's mom went home again and came back with James and Mr. Lundgren. George was acting funny. He still didn't use Wally. That made Ghost Molly sad and her mother sadder. She mentioned his visit. She helped Mr. Lundgren feel better, but Ghost Molly felt worse.

A few hours later, she was left alone again so her mom could take James home. She tried to will herself to wake up by looking at the cards again. She stared at the three from George. She felt herself smile inside that he cared despite everything. The feeling made her cry, made her choke too.

A few minutes after her mom arrived, she felt different. A nurse checked her vitals, and then the doctors started coming in more frequently. Ghost Molly watched the frenzy and her mom did too. They were both confused, but the doctor soon shared the news.

"We think she's trying to wake up. This might take a few days, but only time will tell. Her surgery must've been a success," the doctor smiled. Molly's mom said she hoped so. She refused to leave Molly's side.

Two days later, Ghost Molly felt herself fading into a deep sleep. When she opened her eyes again, she saw bright lights and things fluttering over the bed. She was awake.


End file.
